An Interesting Relationship
by qaudbreed
Summary: Valmont and Shendu had always had an interesting relationship, but things get even crazier when Shendu trys a spell on the englishmam. ShenduxValmont mpreg hints at FinnXChow yaoi and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own JCA.**_

_**This is a ShenduXValmont mpreg. If that bothers you don't read.**_

* * *

><p>I sigh as I wake up. Another day possesed by that bloody dragon. I push the green bed sheets off of me and get up already getting ready for another exhausting day. My usual daily routine was thrown off when Shendu drags me into my own mind. Great.<p>

I look the dragon in the eyes knowing what he wanted.

"Shendu, it is to early. I'm still slightly sore from last night aswell." I groan. I glare at him as he started snickering

"You were loud."he chuckles

"I'm not in the mood. You'll have to wait if you want any 'play' time." The demon lord of fire smirks

"Oh, I'll have my 'play' time Valmont." the predatory look he was giving me sending a shiver down my spine. I wouldn't admit it, but I highly enjoyed our 'play' time. I shake my head thoughts of last night filling my mind. It was too early in the morning to do this. I had to send my three men after another talisman, not that I real expected them to beat Chan. It was easier for me to 'get in the mood' with them gone. God, what am I thinking? I need to get out of this. i sigh, but jump slightly when I open my eyes. Finn was standing in the doorway

"Big V? Are you alright? Your usualy there before us." he asks

"Yes, yes. I'll be there in a minute." I say ignoring the snickering in my head. Finn nods and leaves. I run a hand through my hair before going to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I put on my trademark green suit then head down to the living room. Finn and Chow dart away from eachother as soon as I stepped in the room. I roll my eyes at the two. It was already painfully obivious they were toghether.

"Same old same old Big V?" Finn asks standing up

"Yes, now go." I say waving them away. I watched them leave feeling half exicted half dreadful about the events about to take place. As soon as the door shut behind the I quickly walk back to my bedroom and sat on my bed. Shendu half pulls me into my mind, so that I could interact with his physiclly, but still know what is happening around me.

He shoves me to the ground/ onto my bed ripping my clothes off in my mind. I moan lightly as he lightly drags his claws down my side chuckling. I was glad I was still loose from last night's activities, so it won't hurt to much. I moan in both pain and pleasure when his claws puncture the skin on my hips. I brace myself for when he enters me, but still scream when he plunges inside.

This is so wrong...I'm possesed by a dragon demon and I'm letting him have sex with me! In my own my mind! I don't know what all he can do! My thought process was interupped when Shendu started pounding into me making me moan loudly and meet his thrusts causing him to growl gripping my hips tighter. I could feel blood dripping down my hips from the wounds he was making.

I was so out of it I thought I heard him mummbling acient chinese just before he bit my neck making me scream and go over the edge orgasm rocketing through my body. I felt him release inside me as I started coming down from my high. I stay awake for a moment before practicly passing out. The last thing I heard was Shendu chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up about an hour later and heard the noise coming fro the living room. They must be back and have failed. Again. I got up, ignoring the pain in my entire lower half, and walk to the living room.

"Big V! What happened to your neck?"Finn gasps. The only responce I give him is a confused look and Chow picks up a mirror holding it up letting me see the bite mark on the crook of my neck. A hand darts up covering the wound. I mutter "Damn him..."

"Boss, did you have anyone over when we were gone?" Ratso asks

"What? Ofcourse not!" I say quickly, appearently to quickly for them since they all raised eyebrows at me. I feel a blush comming to my cheeks "Forget it. Did you get the talisan?"

"Yeah. Here." Chow tosses the talisman, which I found out was the horse. it started to glow and so did the bite mark on my neck. Once the glow disappeared the wound was mostly gone with only white marks left

"Woah."Ratso, Finn, Chow chorus staring at me suprised. I put the horse talisman in my pocket

"Alright, you three may go." I say and start walking back to my room, but stopped midstep halfway to my room. I put a hand on my stomach starting to feel like vomiting.

"Big V?You ok?" Finn questions

"I'm fine."I snap and quickly walk to my room. Placing the talisman on my dresser I sit on my bed tentivly placing a hand on my stomach. I did on like not knowing what was happening to my body or what Shendu did to me earlier. That blasted dragon probably put a spell on me! My anger only grew when I heard Shendu snickering in my head.

"what did you do to me?" I demand angrly

"Oh, you'll find out soon Vamlont." the dragon chuckles

"That didn't answer my question!"

"That is all you need to know for now."

"Why won't you tell me? Why are you being so secretive?" I get no answer. I growl and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Why wouldn't he give me a straight answer? Why was he being so secretive? What could be happening to me? I sigh and close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

Again, I wake up, after a few hours of rest, to the noise of my enforcers. I continue to lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Shendu's answers to my worries came to my mind again, only resulting in me greating more worried. I close my eyes trying not to think about what was happening to me, not that I even knew what was happening. It seemed only the demon knew. I get up and walk to my bathroom to make myself presentable.

After I straightened out my suit I walked to my living room

"Hey Boss! Are you ok?"Ratso asks once he sees me

"Like I said before, I'm fine." I sigh stepping into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I see Hak Foo standing to my left watching me. I roll my eyes and return to my room with the glass. I sit down on my bed then sit the glass on my bedside table. I just stare at my wall my mind going through everything that happened, trying to remember what Shendu said in ancient chinese, but couldn't recall anything other than feelings of pleasure and the amazing feeling...of Shendu raving my body...I shake my head my face feeling like it was on fire.

"Stop it Valmont...forget about it..." I mumble

"Focus on the now Valmont. You'll need to if you want to find out what is happening."Shendu chuckles making me growl.


End file.
